


What Goes Up

by Motchi



Category: Final Fantasy VIII
Genre: F/M, Humor, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-21
Updated: 2019-09-21
Packaged: 2020-10-25 04:21:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20718002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Motchi/pseuds/Motchi
Summary: What goes up must come down...one way or another. Quistis/Seifer ficlet





	What Goes Up

**Author's Note:**

  * For [irishais](https://archiveofourown.org/users/irishais/gifts).

> Written for the occasion of her 21st birthday.

He was trying to kill himself, he really was.

How that puny little limb would be able to hold one hundred and ninety-two pounds of muscled male was beyond her comprehension. Which, naturally, meant it couldn't.

"Get down from there, you idiot!" she yelled, then cringed at how loud her voice sounded in the dim evening. A dog barked somewhere off in the distance—they weren't far from Balamb city limits and the last thing Quistis needed was to be discovered.

"Nope. I made it this far, I'm not coming down until I get it," he answered in that infuriatingly stubborn tone of his. "And watch who you're calling an idiot," he added. "I'm not the dumbass who threw the thing in the first place."

Yes, Seifer really did have a death wish.

"That branch is going to snap at any moment!" she informed him, opting this time to whisper fiercely instead of giving him the earful she wanted to. That could wait until later, maybe in the privacy of one of their rooms.

"Make yourself useful, then," he said. "Stand underneath it and break my fall.”

"Ha ha... Ha." She crossed her arms over her chest and sniffed in indignation. "I said it was no big deal, you know."

"No, I think you said it was your favorite one."

"Did I?"

"Several times. Look, I've got it, but I think it's snagged on something. Can you see what it is?"

Quistis peered upward, feeling a little blind without her glasses. "Not from here, no."

"Then move your ass for a better angle." She knew that sentence was probably accompanied by the patented Almasy Look of Disgust. "Seriously, _Instructor_ Trepe..."

"Shut up, _Seifer.”_

Quistis tried to glare at him, but he was just too damned sexy, sprawled out half-naked in a tree like he was, to stay mad at for long. Sighing, she stomped her way over until she stood directly underneath the object in question. She squinted up at it.

"Oh, it's caught on a little twig. Give it a good jerk to the right and it should come."

There was a snicker from above. "I bet you hear that from all the guys."

"_Shut up,_ Seifer!"

She started to say more, but then something welcome and familiar landed on her face. "Oh, thank Hyne!" Quistis snatched it from her head and hugged it in relief. "You're wonderful! Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!"

There was a thud as Seifer dropped down next to her. "You're welcome," he told her. He brushed his hands off on his boxers as he watched her fumble with the newly-retrieved object. "Just promise me the next time we try to go skinny dipping you'll throw your bra down, not up."

* * *

**Author's Note:**

> This author replies to comments unless on hiatus.


End file.
